Vanilla Twilight
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: Sakura mencintai Streetball, sama seperti hal-nya, ia mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke menganggap bahwa Streetball adalah Soulmate-nya. Dan ketika mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, ternyata sang takdir sengaja mengikat benang merah kepada mereka. Nggak pandai bikin summary. RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa 'Chara' saja. Selebihnya, cerita ini murni karangan saya sendiri!**

**Vanilla Twilight is MINE**

**R: T-M (Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: SasuSaku and other **

**Warning: AU, little bit OOC, miss Typo(s), dll.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

.

.

.

_**I know….**_

_**I'm not alone….**_

_**I'm not the only one….**_

_**Who's broken…**_

_**And I know…. **_

_**I'll never let you go….**_

_**I could watch the world pass by just as long it is you and I…**_

_**You and i….**_

_**(Secondhand Serenade; You and I)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis bernetra _Emerald_ berjalan dipusat kota_** New York**_. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan melalui _Earphone_ yang terpasang pada_** iPod**_ miliknya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional membuat beberapa lelaki mengerling jahil padanya. Parasnya yang ayu membuat orang tak berkedip melihatnya. Sekilas terlihat parasnya seperti tipikal orang _Asia_, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti wajahnya lebih cenderung seperti orang _Eropa_. Dengan netra hijau bak permata _Emerald_ yang ia miliki, hidung mungil yang mancung dan tulang pipi yang sempurna, serta rambut merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang, tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi. Kira-kira sekitar 165cm-an pasti para lelaki bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Ia menikmati udara dingin New York dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah _Café_ dengan nuansa klasik dipinggiran kota _**New York.** _Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati seseorang telah duduk dimeja favoritnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat,,,,

.

.

.

Sasuke-_kun,_"

Gadis itu berkata pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kepada seseorang.

Sedangkan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu hanya diam sambil menatap datar gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa 'Chara' saja. Selebihnya, cerita ini murni karangan saya sendiri!**

**Vanilla Twilight is MINE**

**R: T-M (Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: SasuSaku and other**

**Warning: AU, little bit OOC, miss Typo(s), dll.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter; 1<p>

.

.

.

.

Langit kota _New York _kini sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih terang. Seolah memberi pertanda bagi semua penghuni _New York _bahwa hari sudah menjelang pagi dan waktunya mereka untuk menyudahi istirahat mereka dan kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Haruno kini tampak lebih sepi. Biasanya setiap pagi akan terdengar celotehan riang, namun kini celotehan itu seolah hilang tertelan kesunyian.

.

.

"Habiskan sarapanmu _darl._" Lelaki paruh baya berhelaian merah muda itu berucap tegas.

"No. Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya, jika Ayah tidak mengizinkanku pergi bersama Ino hari ini." Sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu berseru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil _Ayah _itu hanya mampu menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

"Yvanie, tidak bisakah kau membujuk putrimu untuk patuh pada perintah ayahnya walau hanya sekali saja? Lama-lama sifat Sakura sama seperti_nya._"

Wanita yang dipanggil Yvanie itu hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng lalu menjawab dengan nada santai.

"Biarkan dia pergi bersama Ino,_ Anata._"

"Ooohh...! _Momma, _i love you!" Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera bangkit dan memeluk ibunya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik dengan helaian rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang dan memiliki netra sehijau batu emerald itu adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Yvanie.

Haruno Kizashi adalah pemilik _Daily New York. _Sedangkan istrinya Haruno Yvanie, adalah seorang mantan model yang memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga setelah menikah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tetapi tidak boleh pulang melebihi jam delapan malam, oke?" Haruno Kizashi kembali menyerukan suaranya.

"Aww! Aku sayang padamu, Ayah!" Dan detik berikutnya gadis bermarga Haruno itu sudah menerjang memeluk sang ayah.

Yvanie hanya tersenyum dan menikmati interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

Sakura kembali ke kursinya dan memakan sarapan serta meminum susunya sampai habis, setelah ia mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya. Selesai sarapan ia segera menyambar tasnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah setelah ia mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada orangtuanya dan berkata.

"Ayah... Momma, sampaikan pada_nya, _bahwa Saki sangat...

.

.

.

.

_... Merindukannya." _

Setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

.

**Hillrigde Senior High School**

Sekolah paling diminati dipenjuru _New York._ Sekolah yang hanya menerima tiga ratus siswa setiap tahunnya. Sekolah yang bangunannya menyerupai _Plazza Hotel_ itu adalah tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu. Disana ada sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino, ada juga Hyuuga Hinata sahabatnya sejak Junior High School, Matsuyama Matsuri, dan juga Sabaku Temari.

.

.

Ketika mobil Sakura mulai memasuki halaman Hillrigde SHS, semua pandangan murid Hillrigde itu langsung menatap takjub padanya. Ia memakirkan mobil kesayangannya tepat dibawah pohon Ek tua yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolahnya. Ia membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya dan melangkah keluar menuju kelasnya setelah ia mengaktifkan _Alarm lock _mobilnya.

Ia berjalan santai menuju lantai satu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Cantik. Tegas. Kuat. Seksi, dan kaya raya. Itulah sosok Sakura di Hillrigde SHS.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang ada dipojok koridor lantai satu. Ia memandang pintu megah dengan ukiran rumit dan lambang Hillrigde yang terbuat dari emas itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum membuka pintu megah itu.

.

.

"FOREHEAD! Oh, i miss you so much, _bae!_ Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?" Seorang gadis pirang dengan netra sejernih aquamarinne itu langsung berteriak ketika sadar siapa yang membuka pintu kelasnya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan.

Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari pasangan Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Claudie. Ayahnya mempunyai perkebunan bunga yang mendunia. Ibunya, Claudie yang merupakan adik dari Haruno Yvanie, mendirikan toko bunga terbesar di daerah _Manhattan._

"Pig! Kau bisa membuatku tuli! _Well,_ Bunaken tempat yang keren. Kau harus kesana kapan-kapan." Jawab Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil.

Oh-oh Sepupu pirangnya mulai menyipitkan mata. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jelas, ketika sebuah suara berseru girang.

"Whoa-hoo! Kita mendapatkan lawan baru, _guys!_" gadis bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan email yang ia terima dari _iPhone _keluaran terbarunya.

Matsuyama Matsuri, gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna cokelat sama seperti matanya. Anak seorang Designer ternama. Matsuyama Kenichi dan Matsuyama Aiko.

Seketika Sakura, Ino si gadis berambut pirang serta dua temannya lagi menoleh ke arahnya.

"The Rocker! Mereka menantang kita sore ini, dilapangan biasa." Kini gadis berhelaian indigo yang menjawab setelah membaca email dari handphone milik Matsuri, si gadis berambut cokelat.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang mempunyai surai Indigo itu adalah satu-satunya keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga. Putri kedua dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiasi dan Hyuuga Midoka. Mempunyai Penginapan yang bernuansa seperti rumah bangsawan Jepang yang terkenal di Amerika.

"Oke ladies, mari kita tunjukkan siapa _The Queen _yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada menantang. Sedangkan teman-temannya malah tersenyum.

"Ah yeaaa! The Queen is back!" Sabaku Temari, gadis bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu berkata senang.

Sabaku Temari, gadis cantik yang tomboi ini adalah anak dari pasangan Sabaku Ryuji dan Sabaku Karura. Ayahnya adalah seorang Menteri pertahanan Amerika Serikat.

Mereka baru saja akan melanjutkan perbincangan menyenangkan itu ketika bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Terpaksa mereka harus menahan diri untuk membahas soal email yang mereka terima.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Pikirannya sibuk menerawang, membayangkan kehidupan liarnya selama ini, yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun —kecuali para sahabatnya—

_Streetball,,_

Ya. Sakura adalah leader dari The Queen. Kelompok basket jalanan yang membuat namanya terkenal hingga seantero _New York _dengan julukan '_**Blossom'.**_

Bahkan _dia _orang yang paling Sakura percaya dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah mengetahui rahasianya.

Bahwa Sakura adalah seorang Leader Streetball yang terkenal di New York.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hallo, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa fict yang gaje ini. Hoho.<p>

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict milik saya. Mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian—karena saya mempublish fict ini melalui hape—

Dan saya juga mau memberitahu, saya tidak tau kapan saya bisa meng-update chapter kelima untuk fict "IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO" karena pekerjaan saya yang semakin membludak. Hoho.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fict milik saya.

Happy SSFD...!

Salam sayang

Maya istri canon Uchiha Sasuke ㈵6


End file.
